


Worn Leather and Kaddis

by Mickae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Ser Gilmore NPC Mod, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden in a pack is one of the few things Moira Cousland saved from the siege of her own. Under a worn leather binding there is vellum that has ink and Kaddis splotches. What secrets where hidden  and protected during a civil war and blight. A forbidden romance? A desire not to be a Grey Warden? All of it remains but a mystery only the fade can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Welcome Suprise in Lothering

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters aside from Moira Cousland all belong to Bioware.  
> All mistakes and typos are my own. This is not beta'd at all.

Taking her helmet off she leaned against a wall along the Imperial highway. Her dark chestnut red hair ruffled by the wind. Bandits along the imperial highway had been dealt with but what troubled her was the note they found on the Templar. It was about the Arl of Redcliffe and the Urn of Scared Ashes. “Have you had a chance to look at the Treaties?” she looked at Alistair giving a soft nod. “A little bit.” She glanced at Calen who seemed to be sniffing the air trying to track something. “Well there are three main groups The Dalish Elves, the Dwarves of Ozammar and the Circle of Magi. I still think Arl Emmon is are best bet.” Looking to Morrigan she smiled when the woman spoke. “I think you should go straight after this Loghain man he would not expect a frontal assult.” Weighing her options she rubbed her neck. On the way Alistair had named her Warden Commander. Her defining asset she had been at the war table. She had seen Loghain Mac Tir lie to them all. “I would normally agree with pleading are case to Arl Emmon but not all is well in Redcliffe and I would like more information before we go. I am believe the Dalish will be our hardest to gather so I would like to go to them first.” She stood up and went to head into the village when Calen took off like a shot barking. “Void take that. . .” she froze Calen only did that with two people Fergus and Rory. She held her breath as she jogged to the chantry that was the direction Calen headed. Moira almost had sight of her hound when she was pulled aside by a sister.

“You must help me madam this man seeks to rob these poor refugees blind.” Maker give her strength. She took a breath “I am just trying to do some business if you drive this sister off I will give you a hundred silver.” Thinking she quietly remembered what her mother taught her. “Ser, don’t you think you are being harsh with these people. Perhaps a discount. You still maintain a profit but these refugees still have money to seek aid in Denerim.” She offered holding her breath while the merchant and the sister thought it over. “As long as these people are offered some reprieve and are not forced to use their last coin to buy supplies I am content.” Her icy gaze settled on the merchant. “Uh fine but you folks look like you are well enough off you will not have a discount.” Moira sighed she could live with that. Looking around she spotted the Silvery Kaddis on the dark brindled body of Calen. He was dancing around some knight like it was Rory. Going over she prepared an apology. “I am sorry Ser he got away from me. Come on Calen.” Looking up she was sure she was going to faint. “Rory?” How was it even possible. She was sure he died when the castle was taken. “Moira? My Lady! It is you. I thought this rascal looked familiar.” He leaned down and scratched Calen behind the ears. “How did you?” Like always he seemed to know where her thoughts were going. “I was knocked unconscious do to a blow to the head when I woke we were in the center courtyard Arl Howe was parading around. When I next woke I was in a dungeon and I escaped.” He paused rubbing his neck. “I headed to Ostagar to join up with Duncan I had heard the rumors but I did not believe it. I planned on joining the Grey Wardens but Ostagar was in ruin.” Moira bit her lip and rubbed her arm. “Right well Duncan helped me escape the castle and I became a warden.” She smiled at Rory’s surprise. “How I thought I was the only one being considered.” She shrugged “Would you have me at your side My lady?” his question had stunned her. “Of Course Rory.” She smiled brightly beckoning him to come with her. She needed to explain Alistair looked confused and well Morrigan looked curious.

“So Alistair you already know I am the daughter of the late Teryn of Highever. Well when I was about eight my family took a squire who was a year my senior. Roland Gilmore. Well as we grew up together Rory became a close friend of mine. Also Calen’s favorite person in the world. Our castle was besieged by Arl Rendon Howe who delayed his men. My parents were killed in the siege buying time for Duncan to help me escape through a servant passage. I thought Rory had perished defending the main hall. So with that in mind I present Ser Roland Gilmore knight of Highever and my closest friend.” She said with a smile letting the two process it. “Alistair is the most senior member of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Morrigan we met gathering treaties to unite Ferelden. Morrigan is a mage though I believe she prefers Witch of the Wild.” She explained with a smile. “And you know Moira our fearless leader and Commander.” She glared at Alistair shaking her head. Alistair conveniently left to go check the Chanter’s board. “Commander when did that happen?” she glanced at Rory and gave a sheepish smile. “Well Alistair is the senior Warden but I was the one called to the War Table before the battle at Ostagar. So because I personally heard Teryn Loghain’s strategy and how the battle was supposed to go. I became Warden Commander about half an hour ago.” She explained with a sheepish smile. “Moving up in the world.” He quipped with a smile. “Hush you.” She scolded with a smile as they began to walk over the Chanter’s Board.

It took awhile to help the people of Lothering but they had Sister Leliana and Sten join them. “You surprise me My Lady, I had not expected you to go out of your way in Lothering.” She smiled at Rory laying out the furs in front of her tent. “Well it seemed like the right thing to do. Those that do not want to leave their homes should have the defenses they could try and keep their home.” She smiled softly settling down on a log. “It also gave the Templars time to worry about the town.” She added with a smile. It was good to have her friend around. She was relieved he was alive. After dinner she laid down. Exhaustion seeped into her. Running from Ostagar, Running from the Kocari Wilds and now from Lothering. Closing her eyes she let sleep claim her. Though her peaceful night did not last long. Her dreams became visions of darkspawn and some type of dragon. She could hear it. Blue corrupted fire was what she last saw before jolting up. “Hey, I heard you moving around.” She looked at Alistair and nodded quietly. “I figured I should tell you, that is how we hear the archdemon, it was speaking the horde. Anyway I am glad your alright. Ser Gilmore was pretty worried.” She smiled rubbing her head “Thanks Alistair.” She got up tiredly noticing the look Morrigan gave it was full of concern. Heading over to Rory where he was working on his blade with Calen curled up nearby. “Are you alright?” she sat down nearby with a smile. “Alright is not the word I would use. It is just one of those things that I can not really tell you. Just know if you have any doubts of this being a blight. It is a blight.” Moira was not sure how late she stayed up talking with Rory. When she woke up she was in her tent and it was dawn.


	2. A Secret Hidden in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Lothering she turned to the Brecilian Forest to seek out the Dalish. A Secret long forgotten is brought up in the tall woods where spirits roam and the veil is torn thin from battles long past. Could healing the Dalish of the curse they suffered heal more then just them.

Her icy eyes watched the fire listening to the crackling of the wood. Her journal next to her. For once Moira was unable write. She was scared. She knew nothing of Fergus’ whereabouts. They had brought together Cammen and Gheyna. That brought back a secret she had not thought about in a long time. A familiar ache in her chest. Watching the couple sit together and talk she glanced at Rory. Roland Gilmore. The man she loved. Moira wondered if those secret moments in his quarters and those in the garden where still on his mind. Did he still love her? He told her he did but that was before they had been forced apart. Her fingers found the Garnet locket she wore with her other pendants. Rory had given it to her after a Landsmeet as a declaration. Looking around she smiled seeing Elora working with the Halla the life mate had made a full recovery and Elora had presented her with a pendant made of the Halla Horns from one she had to put to rest. Deygan had been a lucky chance that she found him. They did a lot of good here but her thoughts still lingered on those secret kisses from so long ago. “I know that look.” She smiled as Lanaya sat down near her. “You have a secret that you just remembered?” She smiled at Lanaya. “I do it was a long time ago. A secret kiss in a warm evening.” She explained seeing Lanaya’s nod “I shall leave you to your thoughts you and your friends are welcome to camp here tonight among us.” Moira turned seeing Lanaya get up. “Thank you Keeper Lanaya.” She smiled as the other woman nodded. Pulling out her journal she looked at the blank page of vellum. She did not know what to write. Did she write about here fears of not finding Fergus, her worries about being Warden-Commander and having to end the blight with no knowledge or way to contact Weisshaupt. Did she write about Rory.

“Mind if I join you Mori?” there it was that nickname. She smiled moving down the log making room for Rory. He had been there in the forest during her meltdown. He took her to the side of the trail and just held her reassuring her that Fergus was alive and looking for her. “How are you feeling?” Moira sighed with a sheepish smile. “I am overwhelmed. I am still worried and scared with everything involving Fergus, I am in over my head being commander, and everything is confusing.” She admitted to him smiling as he took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “So I was thinking about us, about our relationship.” She smiled with a soft blush. “I was as well. I remember our first kiss. I snuck out of a boring party and you found me in the gardens.” She admitted listening to the celebrations happening around them. “You looked stunning in that dress from Orlais, I had been thinking about you for so long wanting that kiss.” She smiled seeing that blush. “You had been training with your brother and I think it was then it hit me that you had become a beautiful woman.” She blushed ducking her head a bit. “For me it was you had come back with my father from Denerim. You had grown your hair out and you had your beard. Your eyes where sparkling like they usually do.” She admitted with a smile. She heard Leliana drag both Sten and Alistair away giving a silent thank you to the maker. “It was like I was in a haze when you were not around then it would disappear when you would show up.” She smiled at his admittance. “It is still the same for me.” She added to his comment with a smile. She leaned against him just enjoying the comfortable silence. “Mori, if you need to talk about any of what’s going on I am always here for you.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “Thank you Rory, you know you can talk to me to.” She offered with a smile. “I will, in the meantime congratulation my dear you have gathered your first ally.” She smiled at the endearment. Maybe the forest could heal more than just the Dalish

A Secret moment the Brecilian forest would never forget when two lovers realized their feelings still held true. Moira Cousland smiled at the thought. Tomorrow they would set off for Denerim but part of their story would be imbedded in the fade here. Moira quietly picked up her journal and began writing about their time in the forest why Rory was off getting some dinner for both of them. The Dalish where having some deer and hare and sweet berries which sounded perfect to her. “Alright I have deer, hare, sweet berries and some kind of tea.” She smiled as Rory sat down and Calen her faithful hound laid down with a bear bone the dalish had given him. Putting her journal in her pack she took her plate and drink with a smile.


End file.
